Details
by ulquiorrii
Summary: It's the little things that matter. Kise Ryouta X OC Drabbles.
1. Ways

_Author's Note:_

_Hello there! To those of you who are following Silver Lining, well, I will work on it I promise. He he. It's just that I've been lacking inspiration lately. And Midorima is just so damn hard to write. Well, getting inspiration for a Kise story is sort of a different matter since, well, they're different. _

_I hope you guys like this one! These drabbles are just really short but I hope I manage to deliver the message across. :)_

* * *

"You can take a picture if you like," she told him.

"No, no. You do it," Kise said as he handed her the camera back.

She blinked. "Of what?"

He looked around for a moment and then turned back to look at her. "I don't know. Of me?" he said.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would I take a picture of you?" she asked, almost regretting the sudden harshness in her voice.

Kise shrugged, a sincere and unabashed smile on his lips. "Because then you'll have to see me again and show it to me."

He was handsome. It would be pointless to deny that fact. She felt that familiar twinge in her chest once again and, without saying another word, pointed the camera at his smiling face then pressed down with her index finger.

* * *

_P.S. This drabble is inspired by a 'scene' in a novel by Paolo Giordano called _The Solitude of Prime Numbers.


	2. Disappointment

She hated how he always gave her that friendly, confident smile of his, like they were friends and he's willing to put up with her silence and general indifference. She hated how he always managed to fill in the conversation; how he'd make up for the seemingly lack of colour in her life. She hated how he seemed so perfect in every way, that she couldn't find any reason to hate him at all.

She hated how he'd always make her feel so special, how he was always kind to her for no reason. She hated how his face was always the last one on her mind before she slept at night.

What she hated most, however, was the fact that day after day it's becoming less of a burden to return his smiles back.

For a moment, she was unsure about what she was really mad about. Then she realized that perhaps it's because all this was just too good to be true; that, sooner or later, he'd evaporate just like all the good things in her life.


	3. Flattery

It occurred to her that she was staring off into space when a sudden flash of light startled her. She turned her head and caught the thin white piece of photograph sticking out of the Polaroid. Kise waved it in the air to bring out the colour.

She frowned and reached above his head for the photo, but due to their height differences, he effortlessly managed to evade her attempts.

"Give it back," she demanded and in one quick jump, managed to snatch the photograph from his hand and he complied. He simply gave her that signature crooked smile of his.

"You know," he said, "you should be in front of the camera a lot more often than behind it."


	4. Calculative

She only knew him from afar.

That day, she sat motionless by the steps at the school exit, patiently waiting for the rain to subside. She stared vacantly at the heavy rainfall that just wouldn't stop, calculating the odds of her getting safely back home without getting drenched in the rain too much.

She wouldn't have noticed him if they weren't the only ones there at that time. She looked straight ahead but she realized with some slight annoyance that his every move caught her attention. He stood by the door for a moment, then he walked farther and stood leaning on the wall, perhaps resigned to the fact that the rain wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. She looked around. It seemed as if they were the only ones left.

Finally, he settled on sitting on the steps a bit farther from where she was. Without fully understanding why, she turned her head towards the boy that was interrupting her thoughts; sharing the same space and time she's in. Almost immediately, he noticed her staring at him. When their eyes met, she didn't see the guy that she was used to hearing about from the gawking girls in her class every morning. She didn't see the Ryouta Kise that she was used to seeing on magazine covers. Not even the Generation of Miracle member that she saw on the court.

In that millisecond-long moment that they shared, she saw a boy—just like any other guy—whose blank gaze probably wouldn't pay attention to the way some girl would look at him. A boy who would never smile back at her; or he probably would have. But she'll never know, for she averted her eyes a second sooner.

After a moment, he finally looked away as well. The weather was making her sad. With a brief sigh, she picked up her bag and walked off towards the rain.

Her odds weren't that good after all.


	5. Candid

**Candid**

_So—_

She almost jumped in surprise as she heard the too-familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and was greeted by his friendly face. Have you had the photo developed, she heard him say.

She looked at him confused at first, when her mind clicked a second later and she realized what he meant. Slowly, she rummaged through her things and once she found it, looked at the smiling face on the photograph for one last moment before handing it to him.

She managed a fleeting glance as he studied his photo, still not clearly sure if she really didn't want to keep it or not.


	6. Manly

She was just barely five steps away from him when he quickly called her attention back.

"Wait." Her head turned back to him. He approached her with his hands in his pockets. "You'll walk?"

She nodded. She watched him scratch the back of his neck as he seemed to be contemplating on something. After a moment, he spoke:

"Isn't it dangerous? I mean, it's too dark to be walking out there at this time. You can't be too careful."

She blinked and suddenly thought of what he just said. It's true that it's a bit scary to be walking off on her own at this time of the night. But then again it's not as if she had any other choice on the matter.

She shrugged. "It's fine. I can run very fast if I have to," she said with a tiny smile. Once again, she bowed slightly and continued walking off. She was already a few meters away when she heard his footsteps catching up to her quickly.

It was too dark to see his expression, but somehow she knew he had been smiling.

"I'll walk you home."


	7. Wall

She really didn't want his help. She really didn't. But as soon as she saw the look on his eyes she felt her face flushed even more and her legs wobble at the knees.

She clutched to the railings not so much as to steady herself than to push her body down the stairs and farther away from him.

"But . . . you don't look 'fine,'" Kise said unsurely in response to her grumbled 'fine' a moment ago. He didn't move from his place at the bottom of the stairs even as she got closer to the landing.

"Please step aside," she said almost in a whisper, the proximity suddenly making her a bit dizzy.

He creased his brows and looked at her vacant eyes. After a moment of hesitation, he finally sighed.

"Fine," he said as he moved to her side and gently held her elbow. "If you don't want to get on my back, at least let me hold your arm."


	8. Subtle

Sitting on the bleachers and waiting for the game to commence, their eyes were glued to the sea of people swarming the field. Yet, somehow, their thoughts were glued to the spot where their elbows were touching.


	9. Routine

She stood by the school gates like any other afternoon. Ten more minutes, she tried to convince herself. But why she was waiting there in the first place, she couldn't understand.

But when he finally emerged with a look of surprise on his face upon seeing her, she felt her knees go weak. Her brows furrowed. There was a tiny smile tugging at the side of his lips.

_I was_— she looked at him steadily with a slight frown. She really didn't understand why she suddenly felt like defending herself.

_I wasn't waiting for you_.

He chuckled lightly, causing her to look away in embarrassment. When she finally looked up, he had that all too familiar knowing smile on his face.

_Come on_, he said. _Let's walk home together_.


	10. Docile

She paused, her brows furrowed. Carefully, she directed her gaze towards him. "What?"

Kise cleared his throat. "I was asking if," he started patiently, "if you'd like to go out with me."

He could see the mixed expressions of anger, surprise and utter confusion in her face. She opened her eyes to say something but then closed it right away. She stood up hastily, hugging her bag. _That is a joke_, she seemed to have said under her breath.

"I'm serious," Kise was right beside her when she started walking.

"Why?" she stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, her eyes gazing blankly at the floor. Kise could feel the hurt in her voice. As much as it confused him, it made him ache inside.

Around them, people were hustling and bustling. There were curious glances from some, but it was a busy morning.

He kept his eyes on her and waited for her to look up, but she kept on avoiding his gaze.

"Please." His voice was softer now.

Just then, the second bell started ringing and startled them both. She started walking again and Kise had to half-run to keep up.

"Hey, you're going the wrong way!" his classmate for next period yelled.

"Will you?"

"Oi, Kise, watch it." Kise distractedly side-stepped as Aomine Daiki lightly shoved his shoulder aside. The second bell was just about to end. People were rushing in to their classrooms; the hallways getting more and more deserted.

"You're going to be late," she whined feebly. She finally turned her back and decided to enter her next class, but Kise caught her hand and spun her around.

"Will you?" he pressed on with a more determined look on his face. From behind him, Aomine was grinning, slightly shaking his head.

"Yes," she finally said softly, helplessly. "Yes, I will. . ."

"Saturday at ten, Central Park," he said in a gentle voice which made her blush. His smile was so wide and so genuine that she couldn't look at him straight.

"Thank you," he whispered.


End file.
